


She Who Serves Three

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Black Butler AU, Demons, F/F, Grim Reapers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: Their pain. Their suffering. Their cry. It all calls for her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Their pain. Their suffering. Their cry. It all calls for her as her darken clawed hand reaches out to the source. Three hands reached her in the blackened void as it grasped hers. Soon, her vision clears up to see a woman with red hair, a cut on her left eye and blood oozing, but her right perfectly unharmed with a piercing stare of emerald as her left abdomen is bleeding profusely, another woman cover in cuts, has what seems to be a stab wound on her leg, as for the man, who also cover in cuts but with a burn mark on his shoulder. Around them are people in maroon robes and a masquerade mask, their expressions are clear as ever, all the spectators express fear and shock, but stiff as a statue, as if time has been frozen. 

Turning her attention back to the trio in front of her. “Your suffering has summoned me. Choose carefully, if you agree to the contract, the promise land of paradise will forever be locked away from you.” She said to them. 

The redhead woman scoffs, which surprises her, “If we didn't know the conditions, then we wouldn’t have summoned you here.” 

She lets out a booming laugh, revealing more of her feral teeth, sharp enough to cut through flesh like butter, “Never in my 10,000 years have I ever come across someone like the three of you. Tell me your names and our contracts will be sealed.” 

Immediately the redhead woman gives her name, “Katarina. Katarina Du Couteau. Head of the house Du Couteau.” 

“Talon Du Couteau.” Followed by the man. 

“Cassiopeia Du Couteau.” Followed by the other young woman. 

“Head? Oh, so you live in a Manor. That is very good news, then I shall be suited for the Du Couteau household.” A marking suddenly appears on her arm as the same print appears on Katarina’s left abdomen, Talon’s horrible burn mark is replaced with the mark on his shoulder and the stab wound on Cassiopeia’s leg is healed with the mark replacing it. 

Walking out of the blackened mist, she donned a black suit and pants, fit for a Manor servant. Her long white hair can be compared with snow that is tied into a ponytail, she also possesses the same piercing eyes but they are blue, “I am at your service My Ladies, My Lord. What are your first orders?” 

<><><><><>

“Here we are, the tea is Earl Grey and it is served with a slice of apple scone with blackberry compote.” She said as she gently placed the two items on table for each person. 

“Ashe, you know the apple scone would be good with some cream on top.” Cassiopeia suggested before drinking her teacup of Earl Grey.

“I second that.” Talon mutters. 

“As a good Du Couteau butler, I have always come prepared to fulfill your wishes.” She said before grabbing a small bowl and generously pouring the cream on their scones with a spoon. Her blue eyes settle on the redhead, “Would you care for some cream as well, My Lady?” 

“No.” Katarina gives a straightforward answer before stabbing her scone with a fork and eating the piece. 

“Very well.” She placed the small bowl on the cart. “I shall see to my duties at once now.” 

“Wait a minute, Ashe. I have a question for you.” Cassiopeia stops her. 

“Yes, Young Mistress?” 

“Do vampires exist?” 

“What in the... Cassiopeia, what kind of question is that?” Katarina asks. 

“I am merely curious about it, considering the fact of the recent news I have heard. But, that’s for another discussion, right now I want my answer.” 

“My deepest apologies, but unfortunately I don’t recall any vampires in my years.” 

“Mmh, isn’t that a disappointment. Well, whatever, go do your duties.” Cassiopeia dismisses Ashe who bow before excusing herself and pushing the cart with her out of the door. 

When the door closes with an audible click, Talon gives his youngest sister his undivided attention, “Mind explaining now?” 

“Yeah, and what is this recent news you have heard?” 

Cassiopeia sips her cup of Earl Grey before answering her siblings, “A total of eight bodies were found dead with their blood drain. The police found two puncture marks on their neck. To their knowledge, there are no specific targets for the killings.” 

While polishing the silverware, Ashe couldn’t help but find it amusing from what her Young Mistress had asked. 

She scoffs, “Vampires, how absurd. I should probably tell her, but it’s been so long since I had fun.” Looking at her reflection on the shining silverware, she can see her eyes turn from blue to blood red and her round pupil becomes a slit, “I look forward to this event.” 

Nonetheless, she pushes back her amusement, being the only servant working in this entire household she has much work to do before preparing tonight’s dinner. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Tonight’s dinner,” Ashe placed the dishes in front of each of the Du Couteau siblings, “filet mignon with the sides of garlic butter mushrooms and balsamic roasted baby carrots. As for the drink, a delicious glass of red wine.” 

Grabbing the bottle of red wine, she pops the cork open and expertly pour the drink into their wine glass. “Dessert shall be served once dinner is finished. Do please enjoy, My Lord and My Ladies.” 

As Ashe is about to excuse herself until she sees Cassiopeia who isn’t touching her food, “Is there wrong, Young Mistress? Is the food not to your liking?” 

“No, not that. Ashe, are you sure you don’t recall any vampires in your years?”

“Of course, I would never lie to you.” 

Cassiopeia narrows her eyes a bit and gives a suspicious look at Ashe, before silently dropping the subject. 

Ashe excuses herself from the dinner hall, leaving the three siblings to enjoy their meal. 

“I don’t get it.” Katarina starts the conversation. 

“Don’t get, what exactly?” Cassiopeia asks her older sister. 

“I don’t get why you didn’t tell Ashe the case.” 

“A demon herself will always have a demon’s tongue, it wouldn’t be a surprise she uses it.”

Both Talon and Katarina stop what they’re doing and look at Cassiopeia, who is now rubbing her leg where the mark is. 

“No, I don’t believe you. Ashe would never lie to us, her lying goes against our order, remember?” Katarina retorts at her sister. 

“Katarina is right. Cassiopeia, our words are absolute.” 

*

Standing on the rooftop of an apartment in the dead of night where the cold becomes unbearable for humans in this weather, she pulls out a small black notebook and a stamp. Flipping through the pages until she finds the file the latest victim of the recent killings. 

“Born as a bastard, died as a bastard.” She said before stamping the file as complete. 

“Oh my darling, your heart is as cold as ever. This is why I adore you so much.” 

“A demon like you adoring someone like me? Really?” 

A sultry laugh emits from the shadows, “Oh, Akali, how are you my dear? It has been so long.” 

“I’m doing fine. How about you, Evelynn?” 

Walking out the shadows, the demon makes her way to her darling and drapes her slender arms around the Grimreaper’s shoulders, “Ugh, bored.” 

“Hm, how about I provide you some to watch? There is about to be another slaying tonight, if we hurry we will get to see it happen.” 

“You would risk being seen with me and provide me entertainment? Oh, darling, you know how to treat a lady well!” Evelynn practically swooned over the reaper. 

Akali turns her head to place a kiss on Evelynn’s cheek, who seems to be enjoying the attention, “Anything for you.” 

*

“Sleep well, My Lord.” Ashe bids Talon goodnight before closing his bedroom door. 

She walks down the dark hallway with only a candle to light her way to Katarina’s bedroom. Seeing it close, she knocks on it twice. 

“My Lady, are you doing well?” Ashe asks through the door. 

“Come in for a second.” She hears Katarina call out. 

Ashe opens the door to see Katarina sitting at the edge of her Queen size bed, “Yes, My Lady?” 

“It came undone.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“The knot of my nightgown.” 

Her blue eyes scan slightly past Katarina’s collarbones to see the knot is undone. She walks towards the bed, placing the candle on the nightstand, kneeling down and retying the strings. 

“I hope it isn’t too tight for you.” 

“It’s a little tight.” 

Ashe’s eyebrows slightly move up in a little surprise before undoing her work, “My apologies.” 

Katarina said nothing as she watched Ashe even though the only light source is from a candle, she can see her face clear as day.

“Is it still tight for you?” Ashe snaps Katarina out of her stare. 

“No, it’s better now.” Katarina answers. 

Ashe stands up, “If there aren’t any problems left-!” 

“You forgot one thing.” Katarina intently stares up at Ashe. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for her butler to remember. 

Ashe leans down and places a chaste kiss on Katarina’s lips. 

“Sweet dreams, My Lady.” The last thing she said before grabbing the candle off the nightstand and making her way out of the bedroom. 

Heading further into the hallway to where she knows where Cassiopeia will be. She opens the library door to sit Cassiopeia laying on the couch, reading her book as the fire crackles in the fireplace. 

“Young Mistress, it’s time for bed.” 

Cassiopeia sighs, stretches her arms and closes her book, leaving it on the couch, “Carry me to bed.” 

Wordlessly, Ashe bridal carries Cassiopeia to her room and tucks her in bed. 

“Goodnight, Young Mistress.” Ashe softly said then heads back to the library. 

Seeing the book placed on the couch, she sees the book of mythology of vampires. Ashe scoffs at how silly Cassiopeia is before rightfully putting the book back on the shelf. Then turns her attention to tend the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

As a butler, she must be awake before anyone else in the household. Preparing the morning tea and breakfast for her Ladies and Lord. Checking her pocket watch, she sees it’s almost seven in the morning. Quickly making her way up the stairs to the nearest bedroom, she quietly opens Talon’s bedroom door to see him still soundly asleep. 

“Oh, My Lord! Tis time to greet the day.” She pushes the window curtains apart to let the sunlight into the room. 

Talon groans as he cracks his eyes open, he sees Ashe going through his wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day. He sits up on his bed to yawn while stretching his arms up. The outfit Ashe has picked out for him is laid down on the foot of his bed. She bows and leaves him to his own devices, knowing he doesn’t want help. 

Next up, she walks to Katarina’s bedroom, to do the same thing. Telling Katarina to rise and shine, open the curtains and pick out her outfit for the day. But this time, she prepares a warm bath, washing Katarina’s body, making sure every part of her body is thoroughly clean. She dresses Katarina from head to toe. Then lastly, brushes her red tresses. 

She gently moved Katarina’s head up to her face and planted a kiss on her lips, “I shall meet you at the dining room with breakfast served.” She leaves and heads for the door to wake up Cassiopeia. 

After dressing Cassiopeia, she excuses herself and quickly makes it to the kitchen and takes out the tray of mutton chops and potatoes out of the oven, any longer it would start burning. 

Rolling out the cart to the dining room, she sees the three Du Couteau siblings waiting for breakfast. 

“My sincere apologies for keeping you all waiting, but breakfast is now served.” 

After placing the beautifully arranged breakfast dish for every one of them, Ashe poured the tea into their cups, “The tea I have prepared for today is Gyokuro. I am quite certain this tea will satisfy your taste.” 

“Ashe?” 

“Yes, Young Mistress?” 

“Will you accompany all three of us for a shopping trip?” 

“I would be happy to.” 

.  
.  
.

“Pardon me, but is this sugar at the highest quality?” Ashe asks the young woman who is the shopkeeper. 

“Yes it is, the sugar is made from the finest sugarcanes! It blends well when baking.” She replies with much enthusiasm. 

“Hm...” Ashe thinks for a little bit until coming to a conclusion, “very well, I will buy three packs, please.” 

“Of course, but how about I make you a deal?” 

“Oh, a deal you say?” 

“Yep!” The young woman pulls out another pack of sugar. “I will give you a fourth one for free, if you give me a kiss on my hand.” She said rather suggestively. 

Upon hearing that, Katarina whips her head to the direction of the conversation. She can already feel her scarred eye twitch and her blood boiling. 

“Surely, you jest-!” 

“Oh, I’m not. It’s hard meeting someone so gorgeous as you and who knows, I might never see you again. So, this will most likely be a one time opportunity for me.” The shopkeep pulled out her hand in front of Ashe. 

Ashe held back a sigh before reluctantly grasping her and placed a firm yet soft kiss on the back of her hand. After the shopkeep happily bags the products and Ashe pays for it, Katarina roughly yanks Ashe’s arm who nearly drops the sugar and storms out of the shop. 

Katarina looks over her shoulder and barks at Ashe as she drags her into the busy street, “You are not allowed to go back into that shop ever! That is an order!” 

“Yes, I completely understand.” Ashe replied in a nonchalant way. 

This isn’t the first shop she’s been ordered to not go to. At this rate, she would most likely be ordered to stay inside the Manor by her jealous Lady the next time a man or woman flirts with her. 

They head for a tailor shop where Talon and Cassiopeia are at, Ashe couldn’t help but feel a familiar presence behind her as Katarina continues the task of dragging her. Looking over her shoulder, she can clearly see someone wearing a hooded cloak, the hood provides a good cover for half of their face, but the only thing that is visible is a smile directed at her, they reveal their abnormal long and sharp fangs. Soon, the hooded figure disappears in the crowd. 

Unfortunately, that isn’t the familiar presence she felt. However, she does have a clue on who it may be, but that is for tonight. 

.  
.  
.

Finally returning back to the Manor, Ashe places the boxes from their shopping spree on the table with ease, thanks to her inhuman strength. Excusing herself to prepare dinner and finish up whatever work she has left to do. 

Taking each sheet from the guest rooms to wash. Hanging the sheets to dry under the sunlight. After cleaning and putting away the buckets, she was about to head back inside until she heard a pebble being thrown across. Having such a large property requires a large area of land, turning her direction into the trees and shrubs to investigate the noise, she finds a lone pebble in the middle of dry dirt. She did a full scan around her, but couldn’t find anyone. 

Not thinking much of it, Ashe returns back to the Manor only to see all the sheets on the dirt ground. Upon picking one up, she can clearly see the dirty sheet has been terribly slash and torn. This confirms her suspicions from earlier. She will be meeting the said familiar later tonight, but right now she has a task to discard the ruined sheets. 

Ashe groans, “Just perfect, how do I explain this to My Lord and Ladies?” 

Nonetheless, she rid the sheets and headed back inside to continue the preparations for tonight’s dinner. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After tucking Cassiopeia in bed, Katarina orders Ashe back inside her bedroom. 

Ashe opens the door, to find Katarina sitting on the edge of her bed again, “Yes, My Lady? Did the knot of your nightgown come undone again?” 

“Close the door behind you, put the candle down and kneel on one knee in front of me. Now.” Katarina firmly ordered. 

Ashe did what she was told. Once she kneel on her one knee, Katarina’s foot came resting on top of her thigh. 

“Prove your loyalty to your Lady.” 

She blinks her eyes, going from blue to blood red, her round pupil to a slit, “At once.” 

Ashe moves up from her kneeling position to place a firm kiss on Katarina’s lips, pushing her down on the bed. They kiss and allow their tongue to dance. 

Katarina gasps, breaking the kiss allowing Ashe to softly kiss her jawbone and down to her neck. She can feel the hungry demon awaken from its slumber, as her butler’s hand comes up to undo the knot of her nightgown. 

Perhaps, being at a mercy of a starving demon isn’t such a good idea. But, it will certainly be one hell of a night. 

*

The wind howl at the dead of night as the tree branches sway side to side. Evelynn looks around her surroundings as she is expecting a guest. Unfortunately, her darling Akali couldn’t make it as tonight's harvest is going to be bountiful. 

“I knew it would be you. Ugh, how I curse my luck.” 

Evelynn smiles at the sound of the voice, “It has been so long that I don’t even know what name you go by now.” She looks in the direction to see her... old friend emerging from the shadows. 

“I go by Ashe.” She placed her right hand over her heart and bow. 

She chuckles, “I’ll admit, it is a fitting name for you. With that aside, I’m here to finish what we started.” Her lashers appear behind her back, ready to slice. 

“I am assuming this is about me stealing your Lord? His pain summoned me and I happened to be more than qualified for the job.” 

“Tch! You stole my dinner.” 

“To be perfectly honest with you, I offered to split his soul in half to make it even, but no, you want to fight over it and you forced me to destroy your physical form.” 

“And because of you, I have to wait for a thousand years to regenerate.” 

“I find it quite astonishing, after what I’ve done to you, I thought it would take at most a few thousand years.” 

“You always underestimate me!” Evelynn spat out. 

“Well... a snake’s natural predator is a hawk. Surely, you understand what that means.” 

Evelynn charges at Ashe with her lasher, but her target is fast and dodges. Only to land behind and kick her back hard. 

“Argh!” 

“Still sluggish as ever!” Ashe taunts. 

Evelynn suddenly goes invisible which makes Ashe’s eyes go wide. 

“Goodness, that’s new.” 

Before she could react, deep cuts appeared all over her body and blood angrily spewed out and she dropped down onto her four. 

“Mmph! That is... certainly new.” Ashe pants out as pain starts to settle in. She coughs out a bit of blood as she can hear Evelynn crackling all around her. 

As Evelynn is about to sneak an attack behind Ashe, she turns around and lands a solid kick on her jaw with all her might, sending Evelynn flying across the woods, crashing through the trees. 

She jumps in front of Evelynn while counting the broken trees, “Mm, only forty trees, that is quite disappointing, I thought there would be more. No matter, last I noticed you don’t have your contract seal on you, so you shouldn’t be here in the first place.” 

Evelynn laughs through the pain as she struggles to stand up, “Unlike you, I have a reason why.” 

“Oh? What is that?” 

Evelynn stays quiet.

Ashe can feel her patience lowers, she grabs Evelynn by the neck, threatening to crush it, “Tell. Me.” 

Evelynn’s hands shot up to grip on Ashe’s arm, but she didn’t light up. 

“Evelynn!” Someone calls out. 

A kunai knife is thrown directly at her arm, to which Ashe’s reflexes tell her to let go and jump back. A young woman appears between her and Evelynn.

“And who might you be?” Ashe asks the third party. 

“Akali... darling.” Evelynn rasp out. 

Despite Ashe finally understanding the situation, she still has to say something, “Oh, so this is your reason and how you are here and not down there. Very interesting.” 

The wind blows and leaves blocking her vision of the two instantaneously. When the leaves cleared up, the two women vanished out of thin air. 

“Isn’t that a disappointment. Oh, well I have other pressing matters I must attend.” 

Knowing she would meet them again one day, she heads back to see a small group of burglars heading the same direction of the Du Couteau Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelynn held back a pain grunt as Akali gently let her down on top of a building. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it tonight.” 

“I finished harvesting in my assigned area, so I came to see you.” 

“I’m so glad you did darling.” 

“Who was that anyway?” 

“The one I told you about.” 

“That was her?!” 

“Yes.” 

“She’s so strong, just how are you going to get your revenge?” 

Evelynn quietly thinks of a plan for a few moments. Suddenly, a wicked grin broke out on her face, “I have an idea, but this is going to take some time. And when the time comes, she’ll still be weak.”

<><><><><>

Despite the fact a few weeks has gone by, Ashe can still feel the damage Evelynn inflicted on her. At first she thought her wounds would heal overnight, obviously she was mistaken. Whatever Evelynn had done to her, it’s taking a lot longer for her to regenerate. 

During the first week of the confrontation, she somehow managed to always hide her excruciating pain in front of the three Du Couteau siblings. Only to have collapsed on the ground whenever she is sure to be alone and writhed in agony for what felt like hours, every time she moves or speaks the pain would get worse. She lost count of how many times she cursed Evelynn during all of that. She had come face to face with her lashes before and had taken many hits, but this is all too new. 

All of this makes it extremely difficult to carry out her work, even putting on a reassuring smile whenever one of the siblings is catching on. Hell, taking a step proved to be a much of a challenge.

Could it be the tables have turned? Has the hawk fallen prey to the snake? 

Taking off her suit and shirt and looking at herself in the mirror, the marks of Evelynn’s lashers are still visible all over her torso, the blotches of purple seems to have shrunk, although it doesn’t hurt as much she can still feel a stinging sensation. Touching the marks or moving too hard will cause the sting to intensify. 

One thing for sure, she knows to keep her distance from Evelynn’s lashers, to be on guard at all times whenever she turns invisible for their next fight and make sure the Du Couteau siblings do not get caught in the crossfire. But, who was that mysterious woman who saved Evelynn? She seemed human but not quite there. 

“No matter, I must continue on my tasks. That pudding isn’t going to make itself, neither will the fireplaces.” Redressing herself, she walks out of her room. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“We’re invited to a dinner party tomorrow night?” Talon asks. 

“Yes, apparently it is the most exquisite party and nobles are the only ones being invited.” Ashe finishes reading off the card. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to a party. It would be nice to go.” Cassiopeia said. 

“Agreed, I would like to experience the feeling again.” Talon comments. 

Ashe turns to Katarina, “How about you, My Lady?” 

“It does sound nice... fine I’ll also go.” 

“Excellent! Ashe can escort us!” Cassiopeia’s elation is at the top of the roof. 

“It would be an honor to.” 

“Ashe.” 

“Yes, My Lady?” 

“Meet me in my studies in about an hour.” 

“...Yes, My Lady.” 

.  
.  
.

Ashe opens the door of Katarina’s study,“You wanted to see me?” 

“Close the door behind you and come in.” 

Ashe did what she was told. 

“Did you honestly think I’m stupid?” 

She looks at her in a mild surprise, “My Lady, I don’t quite under-!” 

“Take off your suit and shirt.” 

“...”

“Well?” 

She unbuttons her black suit then her shirt, taking it all off, the horrid marks and spots on her torso is shown with no more coverings. 

“What the-... what happened to you? And you better tell me the truth!” 

“I felt a familiar presence during our shopping day, so I had to confront her after I proved my loyalty to you.” 

“And who is ‘her’?” 

“My kind. She’s here for her revenge against me.” 

“Whatever did you do?” 

“May I start from the beginning?” 

Katarina sighs, “You may.” 

“Very well.” 

......

“So you’re the one that has summoned me. How intriguing.” She sees a man of high nobility pathetically sobbing on the ground. 

The man looks up at her with red eyes as if he has been crying for hours, “Please, help me...” He chokes out as he reaches out to her. 

“Your endearing pain and all of your suffering. I can only fulfill your desire for revenge if you agree to the con-!” 

“I agree! I agree with it!” He cried out in desperation.

“Tell me your name and our contract will be sealed.” 

The room engulfed in darkness once he gave his name to her and the marks appeared around his neck and her arm, the contract being sealed. 

.  
.  
.

“Why are you here?!” Evelynn shrieked.

“Your Lord has summoned me to help with a problem he’s been having trouble with.” 

“So you’re stealing my dinner?” 

“I wouldn’t say that, I’m... just more qualified for this job.” She jest at the other demon.

“You dare taunt me?!” 

She was about to say something but was interrupted by the man, “Demon! You promised me!” 

“At once!” She replied to him. 

“Hold on-!” 

“I shall be back shortly, Evelynn.” 

.  
.  
.

“I have found him and I have him chained down in the cellar.

“Good. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“Be my guest.” She shrugs then stepped aside to let him through. 

After a few long hours, she comes down to the cellar to check up on the man. To only see him heavily panting, covered in so much blood from the once alive chain man. The body almost looked unrecognizable. 

“It’s over... it’s finally over. She can rest easy now.” 

The man turned to face her, “Our contract is complete. Take my soul demon.” 

With no more interactions exchanged, she put the man to sleep who fell to the ground. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Evelynn appeared behind her. 

“Calm down, I was merely going to split his soul evenly. Hopefully, no hard feelings.” 

“No. You could have gone back down instead of making a contract with him.” 

“Could you blame me? I have gone mad with hunger. But, back to the matter-!” 

“I refuse!” 

“...You don’t want to do this.” 

“Oh, but I do.” 

She sighs, “Fine, have it your way. Pick your location.”

Covered in so many deep cuts, bruises and a couple of stab wounds. The fight lasted longer than she hoped, but nonetheless accepted the victory. Standing over what used to be Evelynn’s physical form, it was nothing more than a husk. An empty shell. 

Walking away from the damage, she kneeled down besides the man’s body. She placed her hand on his chest and ripped his soul out of his body. Without a moment of hesitation, she sank her teeth in, the soul let out a shrill cry of pain as she continued on her feast. 

After finishing her consumption, most of her wounds began to heal, “Even though he was one of the nobles, his soul was more cheap than dirt. Revolting.” 

She suddenly let out a baleful laugh, “Oh, Evelynn, you should actually thank me. That mawkish soul would’ve made you sick.” 

......

“To which now, I confronted her again, but before I could finish the deed, a third unrelated party interfered.” 

“A third party?” 

“From my assumptions, she had sought aid.” 

“Who is the third party?” 

“That I don’t know, one thing for sure, Evelynn’s aid isn’t human.” 

“Hm, I’m curious you keep calling her ‘Evelynn’, is that what her previous Lord called her?” 

“No, for the longest I can remember, that is the name she chose to call herself. 

“And what about you? Do you actually have a name you go by?” 

“I don’t. But I will forever be known as Ashe to you, My Lady.” 

“So, what now? What does she have in plan?” 

“Unfortunately, My Lady, I have no clue. However, I have been on constant high alert.” 

“You were unfazed by her attacks before, and yet, you were in pain after you faced her again.” 

“Indeed, which brings me my own question. How did you know?” 

“You know I like it when you linger around me whenever we’re alone, and yet you left with haste. Not only that, you tend to stagger a little when I know you do things with confidence.”

Ashe halts her scoff, “Goodness, I should probably stop underestimating humans.” 

“Now, don’t put your clothes back on just yet. You need to make up your time with me.” 

Ashe looks at her with a devilish grin, “With pleasure.” 

With pleasure indeed.


End file.
